Felucia
|sector=Thanium Worlds |system=Felucia system |suns=1: Felix |position=4 |moons=2''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' |coord=R-6 |xyz= |routes=Perlemian Trade Route |distance= |lengthday=34 standard hours |lengthyear=231 local days |class=Terrestrial |diameter=9,100 kilometers |atmosphere=Type I and Type II (Shu Mai's Compound) |climate=Hot and humid |gravity=75% |terrain=Fungus forests |water= |interest=*Nigkoe Detention Facility *Shu Mai's compound *Vanishing Place *Ancient Abyss *Rancor Graveyard |flora= |fauna= |species=*Felucian *Jungle Felucians *Yerdua Poison-Spitter |otherspecies=*Gossams *Humans *Ithorians *Twi'leks *Acklay *Rancor *Sarlacc |language=*Felucianese *Gossam |government=*Corporate administration *Independent townships *Shamanistic tribes *Military administration |population=*8.5 million immigrants *Unknown number of natives |demonym=Felucian |cities=*Kway Teow *Har Gau *Jiaozi *Niango |imports=*High-tech goods *Fuel *Foodstuff |exports=*Slaves *Biotoxins *Exotic botanicals *Medicine *Nysillin spice |affiliation=*Gossam Courivers *Xim's empireThe Essential Atlas *Commerce Guild *Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire *Galactic Empire *New Republic *Zann Consortium *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Yuuzhan Vong empire }} Felucia ( or /fʌ'lusiə/) was a largely unsettled terrestrial jungle planet in the Felucia system of the Thanium Worlds in the Outer Rim Territories. Located near the junction of the Perlemian Trade Route and Shaltin Tunnels, the world featured a hot and humid atmosphere and significant water resources beneath a surface irradiated by ultraviolet light of the star Felix. Native plant, fungal, and animal life evolved to dominate the environment in a deep symbiotic relationship, causing significant Force energy to permeate the ecosystem. One native species of sentient Felucians developed Force-based tribal societies in subterranean caverns while another socialized in farming communities based around nysillin crop; both were largely undisturbed by the greater galaxy until 27,000 BBY, when the planet was discovered by Gossam Couriver hyperspace explorers/colonists from Castell. After aggressive resistance from the native wildlife indicated that the world would not support large-scale colonies, the new arrivals established hard-fought, scattered resort settlements on the surface. Early populations, comprising only wealthy Gossams and their poor servants, knew the planet as Galuch and retained colonial control over it until around 25,126 BBY, when Xim the Despot absorbed the world into his empire as it expanded throughout the Tion Cluster. Xim's dominion fell in 25,096 BBY, and although Felucia changed political loyalties throughout the millennia, the world and its meager settlements of mixed-species immigrant laborers were entirely controlled by the Gossam-dominated Commerce Guild by 700 BBY. These small settlements eventually developed into commercially administered cities like Kway Teow, Har Gau, Jiaozi, and Niango, pushing the native jungle-dwelling Felucians to retreat into the wilderness. Independent communities of escaped workers, fugitive labor organizers, and Felucian nysillin farmers maintained tenuous communities in the dangerous wilds, but the Commerce Guild retained economic and political control of their world. Although the Empire later maintained a presence on the planet through the Galactic Civil War, Felucia became heavily trafficked by crime syndicates like the Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire. The New Republic later wrested control of the world away from the Empire; it again changed hands during the Yuuzhan Vong War, when the Confederacy of Independent Systems took the planet by force from the New Republic and traded it to the alien invaders who claimed it for their Empire. Following the war, Felucia was colonized by Ithorian refugees. Description Felucia had a diversity of bizarre plants (such as spike, spore, and enormous pitcher plants), fungi, and animals which were almost rubber-like and translucent. When the sun shone, the environment glittered like multicolored glass. Most of Felucia was entirely covered by a humid, fetid landscape of huge fungal forests, and its wildlife included native gelagrubs, immigrated acklays, and a prodigious sarlacc. Felucia had strong ties to the Living Force, and as such the world's flora and fauna, including Jungle Felucians, could be influenced by a presence of a strong Force-user, both light and dark. Most plants and animals of Felucia had adapted special defenses to protect them from each other, which made them particularly hostile to off-worlders. Felucia was known to radiate a sort of life force that the native Jungle Felucians were capable of feeling. History Early history Originally known as Galuch, the planet was colonized by the Gossam Courivers in 27,000 BBY, early in their interstellar history. Felucia was a hard planet to colonize because of its dense forests and creatures. When the Gossams tried to colonize it, many aggressive plants and animals tried to defend the planet, but the Gossams finally gained a few footholds on it. Felucia was one of their earliest colonies, though it was one of the least populated since its vast fungus jungles proved too wild to support large Gossam colonies. As such, the planet became little more that an exotic retreat world for the wealthy Gossam along with their lowly servants and laborers. Circa 25,126 BBY, the planet was absorbed into Xim's empire as he expanded his borders from the Kingdom of Cron. Sometime before 700 BBY, the planet began to be controlled entirely by the Commerce Guild, and resistance to the Guild was found in scattered townships in the wilderness. These townships were home to escaped workers, criminals, and enemies of the Guild. As colonies spread, the native Jungle Felucian species went underground or lived in small villages in the thickest forests. Many, if not all, of the Jungle Felucians were Force-sensitive, and had a communal relationship with the planet's ecosystem. Later events Sometime before the Galactic Civil War, the Empire conquered the planet, after the world’s capture, they destroyed any local resistance. In the aftermath of Felucia's fall, the Empire began to occupy the world. During the Galactic Civil War, in 1 BBY, Jabba Desilijic Tiure had sent a Sith holocron that he spent half his wealth on to Felucia to be protected by the Empire, where it was stolen. Sometime afterward, the New Republic liberated Felucia from the Empire's rule and ended their reign on the planet. At some point during the Yuuzhan Vong War, a farming community was established on the planet to grow the nysillin that served as a medical herb. The reptilian Felucian farmers were later terrorized by Hondo Ohnaka's pirate gang, who demanded that the settlement hand over their harvest. In order to protect themselves, the farmers hired a group of bounty hunters which consisted of Sugi, Embo, Seripas and Rumi Paramita. The New Republic also established a medical station in orbit around the planet in order to treat New Republic troopers wounded in battle. However, the Confederacy of Independent Systems staged an assault that destroyed the space station and deployed a station that held Vulture droids to destroy any intruders. The Confederacy later handed over the planet to the Yuuzhan Vong; allies in their invasion of the galaxy. After the Yuuzhan Vong War, the damage to the ecosystem combined with the pain and suffering felt on the planet caused many of the force sensitive Jungle Felucians to teeter dangerously close to the dark side of the Force. Gossam settlers found shelter in small enclaves in the fungal wilderness. The Ithorians later colonized the planet, along with Borao, after the devastation of Ithor, under the protection of the Galactic Alliance. Appearances * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' * * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Death Star'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption''}} Notes and references